Adrenalina
by Dama Felina
Summary: Historia de un solo capitulo. Situado en Harry Potter y el principe mestizo. Es una escena extendida de cuando Harry consuela a Hermione después de ver a Ron besándose con Lavender. Es un Harmony. Pase y lean. Muchas gracias


**Hola a todos! Aqui vengo con una nueva historia.**

 **Espero haber sido fiel a las personalidades de nuestros protas y si no es así, lo siento mucho.**

 **Aun así espero que os guste!**

 **HARMONY FOREVER!**

* * *

Hermione salió corriendo a toda prisa en cuanto Lavender Brown se abalanzó sobre Ron. Era una imagen que hubiera deseado no ver.

Harry se quedó donde estaba, orgulloso de ver a su mejor amigo feliz y en buena compañía. Se lo había ganado a pulso. Si él supiera que no había tomado nada del _Felix felicis_ … De solo pensarlo, le entraba la risa floja. Ron no era consciente de que si realmente te proponías algo, podías conseguirlo sin ayuda extra.

Y ahí estaba, celebrando a tope una fiesta por todo lo alto. Todo un guardián del quidditch, si señor.

Se percató entonces que Hermione no estaba a su lado. Se giró hacia todos lados sin éxito. Preocupado, se ausentó y entre los gritos, los empujones y muchos pisotones, logró salir de la Sala Común. Anduvo sin rumbo aparente, buscando a su mejor amiga. La preocupación latente en su mirada, sus pasos apresurados, la respiración agitándose en su pecho.

De pronto escuchó unos sollozos contenidos.

Estos lo guiaron hasta unas escaleras que daban a una especie de cúpula y allí estaba Hermione, sentada en el ultimo escalón, hecha un ovillo. Unos pájaros revoloteaban en su cabeza. Descendió en silencio, temiendo molestarla. Pero ella pronto sintió su presencia.

\- Encantamientos –se limitó a decir sin voltearse a mirarlo- estoy practicando.

Harry la observó con el rostro crispado por verla así. Su primer pensamiento fue preguntar como estaba pero era absurdo hacerlo sabiendo perfectamente que no estaba bien. Ella se esforzaba porque no viera sus lágrimas y evitaba hablar del tema.

\- Lo haces muy bien –murmuró antes de tomar asiento un escalón por encima de ella.

\- ¿Qué se siente Harry? –murmuró tras un silencio moviendo nerviosamente las manos- ¿Cuándo ves a Ginny con Dean?

\- Y-Yo… -empezó aturdido por la pregunta.

Nunca le había hablado de nadie de ese tema y si tuviera que hablarlo, probablemente seria con ella pero no estaba preparado. Sobre todo, porque hacia ya un tiempo algo había cambiado entre ellos. Su amistad no había empezado muy bien aquel año después de encontrar aquel libro del príncipe mestizo. Desde entonces, ambos no se comportaban como siempre. Pero lo que Hermione no sabia, era que Harry empezaba a verla de una forma que lo asustaba. Ella pareció darse cuenta del tormento de sus emociones, por el camino erróneo.

\- Lo sé. He visto como la miras. Eres mi mejor amigo –aclaró como si fuera obvio y evidente el hecho de que lo conocía tan bien que a veces él mismo se sorprendía.

Sopesó sus próximas palabras antes de contestarle. Realmente sus sentimientos hacia Ginny habían cambiado. Ni siquiera sabia exactamente que era lo que sentía. Todo eso era nuevo para él. No entendía de relaciones ni de amor ni de ese cariño especial hacia la persona opuesta pero no podía negar que sentía atracción hacia la joven pelirroja. Una atracción física, sin duda, pero con Hermione, era diferente, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarlo. Sin embargo, sin saber por qué y contra todo pronóstico, decidió ser sincero con su mejor amiga. A medias.

\- En realidad no sé lo que siento, Hermione –susurró sin mirarla, sumido en sus reflexiones- Ginny es una buena chica, es muy guapa y sabe de quidditch y es agradable hablar con ella pero… no sé… es… -se detuvo un momento cuando percibió la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione sobre su nuca e intuyendo su réplica, se apresuró a añadir- quiero decir que estoy confuso, eso es todo.

\- Creía que sabias lo que sentías –musitó la castaña avergonzada- parece que estoy perdiendo facultades.

\- No digas eso. Nunca hemos hablado estos temas entre nosotros y…

La conversación se vio interrumpida bruscamente con la presencia de Ron y Lavender, corriendo entre risas de la mano. Hubo un tenso silencio mientras ambas parejas se miraban fijamente.

\- Vaya, parece que está ocupado. Vamos a otro sitio, Ron –lo incitó Lavender, emocionada, tirando de su brazo.

\- S-Si, claro, vamos –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a sus amigos con nerviosismo.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Hermione se levantó entonces con aire amenazador y la mirada fulminante, abnegada por las huellas del llanto.

\- _Oppugno_ –dijo con firmeza.

Los pájaros se agitaron y volaron en su cabeza cada vez mas y mas deprisa y se abalanzaron sobre Ron que reaccionó, huyendo despavorido. Por poco no cayó presa de esas aves que con un chasquido, se estamparon contra una pared. El dolor se reflejó en Hermione. Ron tragó saliva y desapareció.

Harry contempló todo en silencio y entonces Hermione volvió a sollozar.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, tenso por el dolor de su mejor amiga y se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que Ron fuera tan imbécil con ella? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle tanto daño? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?. Hermione se dejo caer en el escalón y se apresuró a ir con ella para darle apoyo. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sujetarse de su rodilla y su cabeza descansó en su hombro, buscando refugio. Le proporcionó todo el calor que pudo mientras dejaba que se calmara.

\- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para calmar tu dolor –dijo en un arranque de sinceridad, movido por el bienestar de ella.

\- El hecho de que estés aquí conmigo es suficiente –hipó la joven contra su camisa.

\- No sé si sirve de algo. Pero todo se arreglará –susurró en un afán torpe de consolarla y de ocultar al mismo tiempo sus sentimientos hacia ella.

\- ¿Tú crees? Porque estoy empezando a perder la fe. Estoy harta de sufrir por ese idiota.

\- Él no sabe lo que hace –dijo y antes de que ella replicase, continuó- no intento justificarle pero no sabe valorarte como te mereces y recuerda que es un chico.

Hermione enmudeció y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. La apretó un poco mas hacia él y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos. No recordaba que oliese tan bien y eso lo relajó considerablemente. Era muy agradable estar ahí con ella, disfrutando de la compañía y consolándola en un mal momento. Puede que no fuera tan insensible como Ron pero debía admitir que había estado muy ciego con respecto a Hermione. El placer de su compañía y el significado de su vida en su corazón.

\- Harry…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Tú crees que Ron me quiere? Sé sincero, por favor

La pregunta lo sorprendió bastante y mas aun el tono con el que habló. Ella realmente estaba preocupada por los sentimientos del pelirrojo. No podía admirarla menos por ello pero era un tema serio. No era difícil recordar todos los momentos que ellos habían pasado juntos. Las situaciones incómodas, las discusiones, los insultos, los celos. No creía que eso fuese bueno y era evidente que los dos eran muy diferentes, quizás demasiado. Siempre había oído esa expresión de que _"los polos opuestos, se atraen"_ pero no sabia si en sus dos mejores amigos podía aplicarse de igual modo, ¿se estaría equivocando? Por otro lado, si realmente Ron albergase algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia Hermione, ¿no se lo haría saber de un modo mas suave? ¿quizás tierno o cariñoso? ¿Por qué seguir con las broncas y otras acciones similares? Frunció el ceño ante el razonamiento de su cabeza. La petición de su amiga lo dejaba con una sensación amarga en la garganta pero se esforzó por complacerla.

\- No lo sé pero si existiese ese sentimiento de verdad, sus acciones no lo confirman como tal –dijo con el mayor tacto posible- ¿tiene algún sentido para ti?

\- Entonces… quieres decir que sus hechos hablan mas que las palabras, ¿verdad? –dijo en un hilo de voz.

\- Y-Yo… si… eso c-creo –tragó saliva- los temas amorosos nunca han sido mi fuerte y no creo que lo sean nunca pero… lo poco que sé es que el amor… te hace sentir especial… ¿no? Imagino que tus padres te habrán ilustrado.

\- Siempre he envidiado la relación de mis padres, de un modo sano, claro. Mi madre es muy terca y mi padre es orgulloso pero siempre he admirado que a pesar de todo, siguen juntos y queriéndose con locura.

\- Eso es muy bonito –admitió con sinceridad, sonriendo levemente- los que viven ese amor son afortunados.

\- Mi madre solía decirme " _Cariño, no tengas prisa en enamorarte cuando llegue esa persona lo sabrás"_ –sollozó entre risas- aun estoy esperando.

El ojiverde se unió a ella y a su risa. El hecho de verla y oírla reír lo hacia sentir mejor de lo que pensaba. Odiaba verla sufrir y últimamente se enfurecía que fuera Ron el culpable. Hermione era la mejor persona que conocía, era especial y única, con sus defectos y sus virtudes y confiaba plenamente en ella. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

\- El amor es… como jugar al quidditch por ejemplo –dijo, pensativo.

\- ¿Jugar al quidditch? –exclamó incrédula, separando su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

\- Deja que me explique –dijo rápidamente.

\- Honestamente… -sollozó furiosamente.

\- Espera, Hermione, por favor –rogó, atrayéndola de nuevo a su cuerpo, extrañando, sin darse cuenta, su calor- lo que quiero decir es lo que siento cuando juego al quidditch. Es como un subidón de adrenalina.

Se quedaron mirándose, callados abruptamente por el abrazo tan intimo. El joven se dio cuenta tarde de sus impulsos inoportunos. La urgencia de explicarse antes de acusarlo de insensibilidad había ocasionado dicha tensión. Pero la joven se relajó ligeramente, mirándolo con expresión ceñuda y ojos llorosos. La imagen no ayudaba mucho pero se esforzó por aclararse las ideas. Era muy malo con las palabras pero si usaba ilustraciones mas simples para explicar algo mas complejo, como es el amor, que sea bienvenido. Hermione rompió el contacto visual, como si fuese incapaz de sostener su mirada, y volvió a colocar su cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro entrecortado.

\- Está bien… te escucho

\- Seguro que ya sabes los efectos de la adrenalina en el cuerpo –tartamudeó al principio, ordenando su mente- Eso me pasa a mi cuando me subo en la escoba. Al principio puedes sentir miedo pero después, te da ese subidón: se te acelera el corazón, te falta el aliento, esa energía liberada…

Hermione lo escuchaba con agudo interés, fascinada por su relato y la emoción del chico al contarlo. Con timidez, su amiga alzó ligeramente la cabeza y automáticamente él dirigió su mirada hacia abajo para interceptarla. Se congeló en el sitio al sentirla tan cerca. _Muy cerca_. Los tímidos rayos de la farola mas cercana se filtraban en las ventanas de la cúpula y las pupilas castañas de la joven brillaron como orbes dorados. Harry se vio prendado de ese brillo inocente y lleno de sabiduría y se trabó con las palabras. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa magia extraña? ¿Desde cuando los ojos de su mejor amiga brillaban de esa forma? Era como si el mismísimo sol se hubiese quedado atrapado dentro. No era suficiente. De pronto, se vio pensando que Hermione, su mejor amiga, su hermana, era hermosa, mas hermosa de lo que había pensado jamás en su vida. Las huellas de su llanto parecían cristalitos de diamante en su piel y su melena indomable cayendo en bucles desordenados en su rostro.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Primero sintió pánico. Pánico por los pensamientos que surcaban su mente de Hermione. No era que no los hubiese pensado antes pero la intensidad de sus emociones lo asustaron, temiendo soltarlos y que algo malo ocurriese. No quería perder su amistad pero su cálido aliento chocando contra su barbilla lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella también parecía estar desconcertada con el nuevo giro de acontecimientos, muy quieta, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry sintió como un nudo se formaba en el estómago y las cuerdas vocales se negaban a articular sonido alguno.

 _Tienes que alejarte, Potter. Antes de que sea tarde_ , le decía su conciencia con toda la razón del mundo, pero el corazón parecía tener otros planes.

Acercó una temblorosa mano hacia su rostro. Rozó delicadamente su mandíbula con los dedos y tragó saliva con el tacto de su piel. Hermione se estremeció y supo que había metido la pata. Ahora seguro se apartaría y le daría una cachetada gritando que era un pervertido y saldría huyendo, mas destrozada que antes.

Aquella imagen mental lo bloqueó por un instante, esperando lo inevitable.

Esperó, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos dorados. Pero nada ocurrió. No lo apartó y sus impulsos obligaron a su cuerpo a continuar con la caricia. Deslizó sus dedos mas allá y abarcó su mejilla con cariño.

\- Harry… -sollozó la castaña, emocionada. No supo como descifrar su súplica pero oír su nombre de esa forma, lo hizo temblar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco brusco en su pecho. Inclinó el rostro un poco mas y percibió la textura de sus labios. Solo era un roce y creyó que iba a morir allí mismo. Jamás en sus alocados sueños, se había imaginado estar en una sensación así con Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.

Pero había algo innegable, algo que no podía dudar, ni siquiera él, con su nula experiencia en relaciones amorosas y sus estupideces de adolescente: Hermione Granger le hacia sentir mucho mas que con cualquier otra persona que conociese.

Colocó los dedos en su mentón y con un delicado movimiento ascendente, acortaron la distancia, cerrando los ojos. Presionó los labios con suavidad sobre los de ella y el mundo dejó de girar.

Hermione se tensó al principio, sorprendida por ese momento. Harry temió que la cachetada llegase en cualquier momento. Incluso sus pensamientos jugaron una mala pasada, creyendo quizás que ese beso no significaría nada y que se darían cuenta que solo eran hermanos y nada mas. Unos amigos que habían compartido un beso y ya está. Sin mas importancia.

Pero se equivocaba. Se equivocaron.

Aquel beso sacudió todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su corazón bombeando como loco, el oxígeno intentando colarse en sus pulmones sin éxito, el hormigueo constante de sus emociones cruzando veloz por toda su piel, los hipogrifos en su estómago.

Adrenalina. Pura adrenalina.

Se separó suavemente de ella y abrió los ojos despacio para encontrar su mirada dorada. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por el aluvión de emociones y solo había sido una ligera presión en los labios del otro, con cariño y suavidad. Sin ir mas allá de eso y se sentían volar.

Harry sintió la necesidad de decir algo pero era incapaz. Aquel nuevo descubrimiento lo había dejado trastornado, casi tanto como a ella. Un ligero rubor tiñó el rostro de la castaña y se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente.

\- Harry… -musitó con timidez tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿S-S-Si? –logró decir muerto de vergüenza y temeroso de lo que pudiera decir.

\- ¿Tú… tú… me quieres?

 _BUM BUM… BUM BUM… BUM BUM…_

La miró a los ojos largo rato, memorizando su rostro, reviviendo una y otra vez aquel beso. Pensando en todos los momentos compartidos, las sonrisas cómplices, las miradas intensas, el comprenderse el uno al otro, la capacidad de perdonarse aun estando enfadados, la lealtad, la intimidad de su amistad. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que había compartido con Hermione, habían sido especiales, incluso los malos. Si a eso le sumásemos, en la mujer que se había convertido, Harry no tenia dudas, y si las tenia, era posiblemente por el miedo _¿Al que dirán?_ Pero ya se preocuparía por eso después. Hacia tiempo que veía a su amiga de forma distinta y empezaba a comprender por qué. Esbozó una cálida sonrisa y deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Tú que crees? Acabamos de besarnos y no me has golpeado –se atrevió a bromear haciéndola reír nerviosamente- ¿tiene algún sentido para ti?

\- Los hechos hablan mas que las palabras, ¿no? –le devolvió la sonrisa tiernamente.

El ojiverde tomó su rostro con una mano y volvió a inclinarse para besarla, esta vez con mas confianza, sin dejar de lado el cariño. Hermione respondió, mas cómoda y segura, y enlazó los brazos a su cuello, dejándose llevar por él. Era una completa locura pero de algún modo, sabia que era lo correcto. Aquello era completamente nuevo para los dos. No sabría interpretar si ese momento iba a ser el comienzo de algo entre los dos pero de lo que si estaba segura era que su mejor amigo no le era indiferente.

No era solo por ese beso, era por mucho mas.

\- Por cierto… si… estoy seguro de que te quiero, Hermione –susurró el muchacho entre sus labios y ella solo pudo reír de felicidad, olvidando por completo donde estaba pero no con quién.


End file.
